Rising Sun
by DayDreamerxo15
Summary: Jacob finally tells Nessie that he imprinted on her. She's crushed that her family kept such a big secret. Things get even more complicated when a mysterious vampire falls for Nessie. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I've been writing this story in my head for a while and I finally took the time to type it. It's a little rough since it's the first chapter but a story line will build.

[Point of view: Renesmee Cullen. She's technically six but looks and acts like a sixteen year old and she doesn't know that Jake imprinted on her]

I was on my way back from hunting when it started to pour. Perfect. They're going to _kill _me. I ran home, running in puddles and getting soaked along the way.

My parents are going to a wedding in Port Angeles and they decided to take me along.

So Alice and Rosalie were looking forward to doing my hair and torturing me.

"I'm… back" I called. Alice and Rosalie appeared with not so happy faces.

"Nessie, look at you! You're all wet!" Alice cried

"You were supposed to come home an hour ago." Rosalie said

"I was? Totally forgot."

"Don't play cute with us. C'mon, let's blow dry."

Alice dragged me to the bathroom but ran into my mom with basket of laundry in her arms. She was wearing a grey strapless dress with a gold ribbon around the waist. And when I looked at her face, my jaw dropped. "Wow, mom! You look great! You can actually pass to be my mom!"

I've never seen her with make up on before. It added years to her face! I know she hates makeup as much as I do but she had no choice. She can't show up to this wedding after so many years and still look 18.

She smiled "Thanks, Ness. Good luck in there." Alice pulled my hand and forced me into a chair. She blow dried for a while then Rosalie brushed. They argued on how they would style it.

"I say down: to frame her beautiful face." Rosalie said, brushing down

"I disagree. Up of course! To show off her gorgeous eyes" Alice said, brushing up

"How about a pony tail?" I suggested. They both narrowed their eyes and gave me a look that said 'absolutely not'.

I crossed my arms and sighed. In the kitchen, I could hear my parents talking. Jacob was there too.

They finally agreed on a style that I actually liked. Half up, half down with a sparkly butterfly clip in the back.

"Makeup?" Rosalie asked.

"Ha, good one."

Alice shrugged "Worth a shot"

"Ok, time for the dress." Mine was beige with a polka dot belt around the waist and layers of ruffles on the bottom. "It goes over your head so try and cooperate." Rosalie warned

"If you mess up your hair, we'll have to start all over again." Alice sang

I stripped out of my wet clothes, wearing only my bra and underwear. Carefully, the two of them tried to get it over my head.

"Ow!" I cried

"The zipper must've got caught. It's stuck!" Alice explained

That's when Jacob opened the door on us "Are you almost re-"

He was cut off by it all.

"DOG! GET OUT!" Rosalie snapped. Jacob quickly shut the door.

Alice and Rose stood there for a moment. I let out a cold chuckle. "Maybe we should of tried stepping into the dress!"

"Sorry Nessie... On the bright side, you're wearing your new bra I got you. Cute, right?"

We managed to get the dress on. Alice and Rose were anxious to show everyone. But I was too embarrassed to show my face. I guess it wasn't that big of a deal. Jake was practically family. Except, whenever I'm around him I feel… whole. Like we're meant to be together. And lately, I can't stop thinking about him.

Alice and Rose walked me to the kitchen "Ta-da! What do ya think? Doesn't she look dazzling?"

Everyone smiled except my father. He knows I'm secretly crushing on Jake. He knows I'm crazy for him. But he knows I would never confess that to Jake. Yet, he acts so strange whenever he sees us together. Almost like he's too over protective for no reason.

"C'mon we better get moving. We're running late."

Rosalie and my mom gathered their things and headed outside. Daddy glared at Jake, giving him the death stare.

"C'mon, Edward. It was only an accident." Alice said. She took him by the arm and led him outside so I got to talk to Jake alone for a minute.

"Jake…" I began

"Sorry about you know… I'll remember to knock next time." he said, blushing

I grinned "Yeah, you do that."

We smiled at each other for a long moment. He looked thoughtful but said nothing.

"Renesmee!" Daddy called.

"Well, I better go." I went to walk away but he grabbed my hand.

"Nessie, you… you look really beautiful."

I stared at him with wide eyes and realized he was still holding my hand. It seemed like much more than just a friendly compliment. A friend wouldn't look at me the way he did. It made me nervous and I didn't know how to react.

"Thanks, Jake… I- I'll see you when I get back."

A/N: Soo what did you think? Hmm, who's getting married in Port Angeles? P.S. I need a good title for this story. Just a general one. You know, one that fit's the whole Jake x Nessie pairing. Sooo help me out?


	2. Chapter 2

While riding in the car, we passed Forks High school. It looked so empty during the Summer. I would love to attend public school. My entire childhood my father home schooled me. He's very intelligent, of course. But having a mind reader for a teacher is tricky! He corrects me before I even say anything! Public school would give me a chance to think! Not to mention, make some new friends.

"Not likely, Nessie..." Edward cut off my thoughts "You know why you can't go to school."

"I don't actually. Carlisle says I'm almost done growing. People won't notice a tiny growth spurt."

"I think it's a good idea. She should experience High School." Bella said.

"She has all the time in the world to experience High School. Wait a few more decades…"

"School won't be the same if I go when I'm in my forties!"

"Why not? I went when I was over a hundred."

"Daddy, please, I want to experience High School when I'm still _mentally _a teenager."

"It might be too risky. You'll be surrounded by new smells and temptations. Your vampire side will take over."

"I can control myself. You know I love humans!" He was treating me like... Like some kind of monster.

"C'mon, Edward. Have some faith in your daughter. She needs to socialize with people. Not werewolves. Not vampires. Actual humans." Bella said, a bit of humor in her tone. At least somebody is on my side.

My father thought for a moment, his finger tapping on the steering wheel. "I suppose… you can go… "

My face lit up and I kissed his icy cheek. "Oh thank you! You won't regret this! You watch, I'll be the best student there is!"

"Of course you will, Renesmee. You're probably the most intelligent six year old in the world. Just don't get too cocky. Make sure you give the other students a chance" Bella said with a playful smile

I sat back in my seat and clapped my hands "I can't wait til September."

"Oh and Renesmee, let us remind you our anniversary is coming up…. This weekend, actually."

I had almost forgot. I get the house all to myself. I'll even invite Jacob over to keep me company. That'll be nice. Just us two.

"You're staying with Carlisle." Edward spoke in a harsh, cold tone.

"Do you not trust me enough to stay home alone?" I asked, innocently

"It's not you that I don't trust" He replied. Bella elbowed him.

The second I think of Jake, Edward reacts funny. He's trying to keep me from seeing him. What does Edward have against Jake, anyway? He's a good guy. He's watched over me my whole life.

The brotherly love I once felt for him seemed to vanish and a new emotion had me under it's control. No one knows me better than my Jacob. I love him… more than anything.

Edward's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

I was beginning to get suspicious. I think my father knows something I don't. Maybe he knows Jake doesn't feel the same way. Maybe he's doing me a favor and… saving me from a broken heart.

I've never been to a wedding before so the ceremony was nice. It was a cozy church, crammed with so many people. It would have been nicer if I knew someone other than my parents. Every guest was a stranger to me.

My mom first spoke to the bride at the reception. Edward and I stood by her side and I waited to be introduced

"Bella? Bella! Wow, you look… incredible! You haven't changed a bit!" She turned to face my Dad "Hi Edward. You look… great too."

"Jessica, it's so nice to see you." Bella smiled

Mike came up from behind Jessica and surprised her with a hug. He kissed her cheek and she giggled. Then he saw Bella and flashed a goofy grin. "Arizona! Wow… you look… wow."

"Thanks, Mike…"

I rose a brow and glanced at Edward, his face blank. He looked down at me and I smiled, assuming he was jealous.

"I am not." He whispered

Jessica looked at me and asked "And who's this?"

"Renesmee, my niece." Edward said, speaking for the first time.

They never actually met me before so I suppose their was no suspicion between them. They asked no questions, showed little interest in my parents, and moved on to greet more guests.

We sat with a bunch of people, all strangers to me, but apparently my parents knew them from High School.

When the DJ played a slow song he called all couples onto the dance floor. I was surprised to see Bella get up but with Edward near, she seemed to relax and go with the flow. He moved with her, swaying side to side, keeping it nice and simple. I smiled at them. It made me happy to see them so… in love.

Suddenly, a boy my appearing age came up to me and held out his hand "Would you like to dance, gorgeous?"

I looked at Bella and she grinned, nodding twice. I hesitated "Um, Sure…"

He led me to the dance floor and I uncomfortably rested my arms on his shoulders. He placed his hands on my waist. I studied his boyish features: blue eyes, blonde hair, charming smile. Girls must be all over him… I bet he dates ten girls a month. He just seemed like _that_ kind of guy.

"Do you have a name?" He asked

"Nessie." I replied "My nickname."

"I'm Josh." he flashed another "charming" smile. I rolled my eyes. As the song dragged on, I couldn't help but think of Jake. I wish he was here. I wish I was dancing with him instead.

"Earth to Nessie?" Josh called

"Sorry… I just have someone important on my mind."

"I can change that." He lowered his hands. That one wrong move made me snap.

I pushed him away "_WHAT_ are you doing?"

"Oh c'mon babe, loosen up."

"I don't think so!"

I glanced at my parents, their jaws dropped, and left Josh standing there. I stormed into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror, my cheeks bright red. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tears poured over, streaming down my cheeks.

Bella came in and wrapped her arms around me "Renesmee, please don't cry. That boy was a jerk."

I wasn't crying over _Josh_.

"That's not why I'm upset." I just couldn't keep it in any longer. I touched her cheek, showing her pictures of Jacob.  
"You know he loves you…" Bella whispered

"Not the way I love him." I sobbed

"Oh, Nessie, you don't know the half of it."

My eyebrows pulled together as she whipped the tears away "What do you mean by that?"

She bit her lip.

"W- what are you hiding from me?"

Edward knocked on the door "Is everything okay in there?"

I looked at Bella once more, waiting for her to answer me. She said nothing.

I frowned "Forget I said anything… Just… just take me home."


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride home was silent yet nice. My head pounded so I tried not to think. Not for Edward's sake but for mine. I sighed and rested my head against the window, watching the trees pass by. I wasn't in the mood to talk to Bella or Edward. The only way they could make me feel better was a confession.

I was almost asleep when we pulled up to the house. Bella carried me to my bedroom and put me in bed.

My eyes opened and I stared at her. Her topaz eyes stared back with a hint of guilt. I touched her face, showing her pictures of many things and people. Mostly her.

"Tell me." I begged "Good or bad, I can handle it. I need to know."

"Oh Renesmee, there's nothing to tell. You already know. I wouldn't call it good but I wouldn't call it bad either."  
She kissed my forehead and shut off the lights. "Sleep now, Renesmee. Dream sweet dreams. Love you."

I laid in my bed for a long moment, staring at the ceiling. I was clueless. What was she talking about?

I didn't sleep well that night. After that talk with Bella, my mind refused to shut down. I woke up early that morning with my covers tangled in one big knot. I realized I was still in my dress so I changed into sweats and a t-shirt.

I looked out my window and spotted my parents talking to Jake and Seth.

I went outside and walked over to them. "Rough night, Nessie? Don't worry, I think we scared him off but we'll keep watch." Seth said

My eye brows pulled together "_What_?"

My parents glared at Seth.

"What, she doesn't know? You said you'd tell her." Jacob snarled

"It's not worth getting her worried." Edward mumbled

I stomped my foot "I'm tired of secrets! I demand to know what's going on!"

"Nessie…" Jake began "The guys and I came across a… vampire."

"It was so strange. He didn't run from us. Jake and I gave him a second to explain himself." Seth paused "He... asked if he could see you, Nessie."

My eyes widened "Really?… Then what?"  
Jake's hands turned to fists "Damn bloodsucker got away."

"When did this happen?"

"The day before you left for the wedding." Seth said.

"I hunted alone the next day. Nothing seemed unusual to me."

"You weren't alone. Jake and I stayed close by."

Guess I was too in the zone to notice them. I concentrate when I hunt.

"What if this is nothing?" I asked "Maybe he's heard about us. Maybe he was just curious."

Jake crossed his arms, not at all convinced. "Like Seth said, we'll keep watch. Only time will tell."

Days passed and everything seemed back to normal. That mysterious vampire seemed to vanish. Not even the pack could pick up his sent. I knew it was nothing serious. Probably just a nomad passing through Forks. Case closed.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Bella asked

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine, Mom."

"I just don't feel comfortable leaving you with that vampire lurking around."

"Don't let that ruin your anniversary. It was 3 days ago. He's long gone."

She nodded and said softly "I hope you're right."

I watched her pack, stuffing random clothing into her bag "I came up with an excellent anniversary present." I announced

"Sweetie… You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know. But this doesn't come in a box. I have decided to clean the entire house including my room."

She chuckled "You don't have to do that."  
"Oh yes I do. Have you seen my room? It's a mess."

"It would be nice to see your floor again" Bella joked. She gathered some last minute things and zipped up her bag.

"Rosalie and Emmett are coming tonight to pick you up. There's some food in the fridge if you get hungry." Bella said, as I followed her down the hall. Edward was waiting for us by the front door.

"And Renesmee, no hunting alone. Got it?" Edward warned

"Yes, sirrr."

Bella smiled. I didn't shutter when her icy lips kissed my forehead. I was very used to her skin. It felt… normal to me.

I stood on the porch and waved goodbye as they drove away.

Greattt. I get to spend my Saturday afternoon cleaning. But I didn't want to disappoint Bella so I got started right away. I cleaned my room first and did what every teenager would do: stuffed all my clothes under my bed.

Later that day, the door bell rang. It was Jacob. His eye brows rose when he noticed the dirty mop in my hand "Nessie? Are you… cleaning?"

I smirked "Oh shut up. It's an anniversary present."

"How sweet." He tried to come in but I blocked him. "Can't I come in?"

"You're all muddy. And I just mopped the tile. Either hose off out back or stay outside."

"Damn Ness. You're one harsh little maid."

I grabbed some towels and met him out back. When he took off his shirt I couldn't help but blush. I looked away and hoped he wouldn't notice.

"So what are you doing here, Jake?" I asked

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe."  
"Not you too. That vampire left Forks and you know it."

"Ok fine. Then I just wanted to hang out with you."  
I smiled "That's better."

He dried off quickly and we went inside. The first thing he noticed was the shinny piano sitting in the living room. "Have you been playing?"

"Of course. I've been practicing a new piece. You wanna hear?"

"You bet." Jake grinned

He was always excited to listen to me play. I think he's the reason why I love piano so much. He inspires me. I tied back my bronze curls and took a deep breath. His face lit up as my fingers danced across the keys.

He suddenly took both my hands. His skin burned mine but I didn't care. It felt good.

"Nessie, I think it's time you knew."


	4. Chapter 4

"Knew what?" I whispered

"Do you know why I'm always looking out for you? Why I'm always there to catch you fall?"

"Because... you're a good friend?" I answered, still confused

He chuckled once then shook his head "Do you know why I love being around you? Because my heart hurts when we're apart."

I was beginning to put all the pieces together now...

"Remember when you were little and you asked me why I never dated? I didn't have an answer for you then. But I do now. It's because no other girl in the world could make me feel the way you do. You're my everything, Nessie. "

"Jacob... you imprinted... on me?" I choked out

He smiled his amazing smile that made me melt "You got it."

I pulled my hands away "Oh, god, I'm so stupid!"

"What? No you're not."

"But I am. You gave me so many hints in the past and I never even realized. Probably because of Edward. He knows how much I love you. He just never said anything. So I assumed the worst and thought you didn't feel the same way... I'm just upset no one told me sooner."

"I wanted to tell you but...""My parents got in the way." I finished for him. "How could they? Especially Bella. How could she make you keep such a secret?"

"It wasn't easy, believe me."

How dare Bella? I tell her everything and in exchange, she keeps my imprint a secret? All those years... lied to.

I glanced at Jacob, smiling at me. "What are you so smiley about?" I asked, playfully, pushing my thoughts aside.

"You said you love me back"

"Of course I do. You're my Jacob."

He pushed my hair behind my ear and whispered "My Nessie."

We stared at each other for a long moment and I knew, we both wanted the same thing. The moment was perfect when he leaned into to kiss me. Suddenly, Rosalie barged through the front door in a fury.

I stood up, instantly "Rose, it's ok..."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to her side. "You selfish MUTT! You broke your deal!" she shouted

"MY deal? You mean THEIR deal. I never wanted to hide anything from her." He shouted back

"C'mon, Nessie, we're leaving _now_." She said, practically pushing me out the door and into the car. Emmett looked back at me with a smirk on his face.

"Don't. Say. Anything." I warned, crossing my arms

"You stay away, do you hear me?" Rosalie yelled, with one leg already in the car.

Jake rolled his eyes "You can't keep me from her"

"Get lost mutt!" Rosalie finally finished.

I didn't understand why Rosalie was so angry. "I was bound to find out sooner or later." I mumbled, breaking the silence in the car.

"Exactly. Later was planned." Rosalie replied

"You know, I think you over reacted. If anyone should be angry it should be me. I'm the one who was lied to.""It was for your own good."

"Oh really? How much good did it bring me, hmm? Crying my heart out because I thought he didn't love me back?""That's enough, Renesmee." Rosalie spat. That's when I knew I should stop. I sat back in my seat to pout.

When we arrived at Carlisle's house, I noticed the living room lights were on. I didn't face the rest of my family. Instead, I went straight upstairs and into the spare bedroom. I took a seat on the bed and looked out the window. The moon was so bright it made all the trees glow.

Moments later, Rosalie came in with a plate of pizza in one hand. I took one look at It and wrinkled my nose in disgust "I'm not hungry for human food right now."

She crawled next to me, placing her cold hands on my shoulders "Don't be upset."

I looked away, trying to hide my wet eyes "Rose... why do you hate Jacob so much?"

"I knew that was coming." She sighed "I just think it's unfair for you. He can't control whether he loves you or not. It's not... _natural_."

I turned to face her and shook my head "You just... don't understand."

"I can't say I know how you feel because I don't. All I'm trying to say is that he doesn't _own _you, Nessie. You don't have to be with him."

"...But I love him."

She forced a smile "I just want you to be happy..."

I touched her icy cheek, showing her pictures of us together. She smiled for real this time as she watched each memory fade into another. She kissed my hand "Your gift never fails to amaze me"

That morning, everyone was waiting for me in the living room. "Good morning family." I said, blankly.

"Nessie, would you like me to make you some breakfast? You haven't eaten." Esme offered

"No thanks." I paused "I _am_ thirsty though. Can I go hunting... with... Jake?"

No one answered at first."Pleaseeee?" I begged

"Nessie... we know you're dying to see him." Alice said "But you really do need to discuss this whole thing with your parents.""But they're not coming home until tonight!"

"The dog can wait and so can you." Rosalie said "I'm sure we can find something to do in the meantime, right Alice?"

Alice raced into the bathroom and came back with a straightened in her hand. "Right!"

Oh no. hellpp!

A/N: Sooo what did you think? I really liked the little Rosalie x Nessie moment so I might try to squeeze in a Nessie moment with each character. Oh I saw someone else do this in one of their stories so if you read this chapter write CULLENS in the comments box.


End file.
